5 People You Meet in Heaven
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: This story is a tie in with my story 12 People You Meet in Heaven. This is Tony's. So this is what he is going through while Gibbs is taking to those he lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is a tie in with my story 12 People You Meet in Heaven. This is Tony's. So this is what he is going through while Gibbs is taking to those he lost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to my amazing Boyfriend Chris. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Tie in with 12 People you meet in Heaven. This is Tony's 5 People you Meet in Heaven…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Eli David<strong>

Tony looks around he was in clouds. What was the last thing he remembered? He had been protecting Gibbs. He had been shot. He remembers Ziva words 'please don't die on me' 'Tony stay with me!'

Tony tries to block out Ziva's cries.

"Hard to take isn't it?" a voice says

Tony turns and see Eli David.

"I am dead?" Tony asks

"Not yet. But close Agent DiNozzo. Come for a walk with me", Eli says

The walk in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What are your feelings about my daughter?" Eli asks

"I love you daughter Director David. If I could I would marry her in a heartbeat. But I don't think she feels the same way", Tony says

"Doesn't she Agent DiNozzo. Lets see what she does think", Eli says as the scene changes

Tony was in a hospital bed a ventilator breathing for him. Ziva sat at his bedside crying holding his hand.

"Please Tony don't die. Please", Ziva says, "I have been denying it for years now that I like you. You may have treated me coldly in the beginning but I know it was because of Kate's death…I need to tell you something I was the one that killed Ari. Ari was my half-brother. I did it to protect Gibbs and I think for some reason you"

"ZIVA killed Ari?" Tony exclaims

"Yes", Eli says

"Tony I don't know if you can hear me but after all these years I finally have the courage to tell you how I feel. But then we were in that shoot out and you got shot protecting Gibbs. I thought my heart may stop as you hit the ground. I love you so much Tony. I willing to break rule 12 for you. I don't know if you would do the same seeing how loyal you are to Gibbs. But lately I have been dreaming of us together. Having a family. Gibbs and Ducky as Grandfathers. McGee and Palmer like Uncles and Abby like an Aunt. That is the life I want to live with you. Please Tony don't leave my like my Aba did or Tali or Ari or Jenny or anyone else in my life. You have saved me over and over again. Please let my voice make you fight to live to come home to us. Let me once save you. I love you Tony", Ziva says murmuring a prayer in Hebrew

"See Agent DiNozzo. My daughter cares…more than cares she loves you. I wasn't a good father. But I want my Ziva to be happy. Go back and make her happy Agent DiNozzo. Don't make the same mistakes in life I did. Fight for her. Like I should have for my wife all those years ago", Eli says

"I want to go back. But I don't know how. I love Ziva. I want to go back to her", Tony says

"There are still 4 more people to see you. They want to say things that you need to hear before you try to go back. But be warned you may not be able to go back. You might be stuck up here. You still might die", Eli says

"I have Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Gibbs to live for I will go back", Tony says

"We will see Agent DiNozzo. Good luck. And by the way I congratulate you on beating me in interrogation. You are truly skilled. Now if you and Ziva get married you have my blessed. Goodbye for now Agent DiNozzo", Eli says fading away

Tony feels himself being pulled somewhere. He didn't know what next to expect. And there was still a nagging question. Was Gibbs alright?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
